overlordmaruyamafandomcom-20200223-history
Pure Pure Pleiades - A Magical Beast's Love
A Magical Beast of Love (魔獣の恋 Majū no Koi) is a special episode of the Pure Pure Pleiades. It was released on September 13, 2017 as a bonus material for the Blu-ray of Overlord: The Undead King. Summary Hamsuke declares to the assembled Pleiades at a tea party that she has fallen in love. Confused the maids ask her to elaborate, to which the beast explains that she finally encountered another one of her kind here in Nazarick. Her dream of finally continuing her species can now come true. The maids are confused as they don't recall a monster like Hamsuke ever being in Nazarick. They believe that Hamsuke may have imagined it but Hamsuke is insisted what she saw as real. She was so nervous that she ran away from the other creature. Seeking advice on love she came to the maids for help. However to her shock none of the maids have any relationship experience. Yuri decides to bring the issue to Albedo. After they inform the Overseer that Hamsuke is in love, she initially thinks that the hamster has fallen in love with Ainz, and goes on a jealous rant. It wasn't until she was corrected that she finally regained her composure and becomes supportive. At Hamsuke's residence, Albedo agrees to assist, and makes plans with the rest of the maids to place traps to capture the other hamster. Yuri suggests that they inform Ainz before they take any action. Albedo and Narberal go to inform Ainz of the development. However, as it turns out the creature that Hamsuke saw was actually Pandora's Actor who was demonstrating his shapeshifting abilities to his creator. Out of a whim AInz had order Pandora's Actor to change into Hamsuke, in which the actually Hamsuke saw him and mistook him for her species. Too embarrassed to reveal his blunder, Ainz permits the maids to set up traps to capture this beast. Meanwhile, he goes to the Treasury to retrieve Pandora's Actor and recruit him in the deception. Unwilling to destroy Hamsuke's hope and wanting to fulfill his promise to find her a mate he has Pandora's Actor masquerade as Hamsuke's kind and scheduled a meeting between the two. However at the appointed time where Hamsuke meets her 'mate' she tells him she is not interested. She states that she prefers the Death Knight living with her for companionship. This change of attitude confuses Ainz until Albedo provides input stating that Hamsuke was merely going through 'heat' and that her phase has passed thus her disinterest. This infuriates Narberal as all the work they did was for nothing. Ainz quickly diffuses her anger by praising her kindness towards Hamsuke. Ainz is glad everything worked out and tells everyone to return to their duties. Characters Introduced In Order of Appearance * Hamsuke * Narberal Gamma * Yuri Alpha * Solution Epsilon * Entoma Vasilissa Zeta * Lupusregina Beta * CZ2I28 Delta * Albedo * Ainz Ooal Gown * Pandora's Actor Locations Play Notes * The Death Knight given to Hamsuke by Ainz Ooal Gown is seem acting as an attendant serving tea for guests in Hamsuke's room. Category:Pure Pure Pleiades Episodes Category:Pure Pure Pleiades OVA Episodes